Certain vehicles today include one or more “smart sensors”, as referred to in the industry. A smart sensor, as referenced herein, refers to a device that includes a sensing element as well as a processing element. Such smart sensors may conduct diagnostic tests on vehicle components or systems that can then be interpreted or compiled by a separate processing device. However, it may be desirable to provide improved diagnostics for smart sensors for vehicles to differentiate a sensor fault from a vehicle system fault.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for providing diagnostics for smart sensors of vehicles. It is also desirable to provide improved program products and systems for providing such diagnostics for smart sensors for vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.